A NewYear, A NewGirl, And A Whole NewAdventure
by AnGeL-OF-DeAtH03
Summary: the doors flew opened and the hall went silent and turned to look who it was. Hagrid walked in and Dumbledore stood up smiling widely. “Hope we are not late”.. sorry im realy bad with summary's but the story should better than the summary though.hpXocc


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the actual Harry Potter book characters in this story TT. how I wish they were mine but … it's a sad truth that they are not mine.

Hey readers this is my first fic. Hope u guys like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot summer morning in privet drive, it was as normal as it has ever been. Everyone was enjoying their summer vacation, but one teenage boy could be seen sulking on a branch of an enormous tree in the middle of the joyful play ground. 'It's my entire fault' thought the boy with jet black hair that hides the peculiar lightning shaped scar. 'It's all my fault, I shouldn't have gone to the ministry of magic, I should have listened to the others, Sirius would still be alive right now if it was not for me.' Harry was still thinking about the sudden death of his godfather. Going thorough the events that happened in the unknown chambers of the ministry of magic was all what Harry could think of.

Unknown to himself Harry has grown much taller and has developed a perfect muscular body from the training he has put himself through every morning knowing that the time would soon come for his most dangerous duel. If he was not day dreaming a lot he would have paid more attention to the staring eyes of privet drive's teenage girls. All attempts to direct Harry's attention to them selves has miserably failed. This has made Harry's fat Cousin Dudley show more hatred towards him. Every time Dudley sees Harry he tries to pick a fight with him but it never worked. At this moment Dudley and his gang was under the tree that Harry was sitting on, but Harry never noticed. Dudley got angry about this and started yelling.

HARRY! GET DOWN HERE

Harry who was sulking to him self got out of his trance and looked down the tree and found his fat cousin and his so called friends looking up at him.

HARRY COME DOWN THIS INSTANT"

He turned away and continued to ignore him. Dudley started shouting out a number of insults and threw some more rocks not knowing what was in store for him. Harry already under a lot of pressure could not stand his pig of a cousin. He jumped down from the top branch in a single leap earning a couple of gasps from Dudley's followers and started to walk away but Dudley trying to impress his so called gang jumped in front of him and tried to punch him, the next thing you see is Harry holding Dudley's fist in front of his face and crushing it like it was a normal piece of paper. "You chose the wrong time to show your fat ass off Dudley" the tone Harry used was enough for his cousin to under stand that Harry was dead serious. After releasing Dudley's hand from his, Harry just turned and walked away back to his aunt's house thinking of how he is going to get to Hogwarts this year, considering that there is only ten days left of summer vacation. "You know big D this is not the first time you got creamed by that cousin of yours this summer."

(a/n yup…Harry beat the crap out of his fatso cousin a couple of time indeed)

same night Harry's dream

Harry was walking on the shore of the huge lake next to his school of witchcraft and wizardry, he was enjoying the change in color of all the trees around the lake and the warmth of the autumn sun despite the low temperature, suddenly he heard a soft voice talking in a different language but, he seemed to under stand every word….'wait there is someone else' he heard another voice but it was not as sweet and angelic like the one before, it was low and seemed dry. Realizing that both were talking in parcel-tongue he rushed in that direction. Harry came to a sudden stop as he saw a three foot snake with shiny silver scales pass him and disappear into some bushes, before it vanished, Harry sweared that he heard a low "thankkkzzzzzzzz" from the snake. As he turned to look at the person that the snake was thanking to he came in contact with a pair of beautiful eyes in the color of sapphire. It was only mere inches away from his own emerald ones. Harry lost himself in those clear blue eyes, he took a step back to look at the owner of those eyes………………….

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!

Harry woke up to Hedwig's screeching noise that has just arrived at the edge of the window with a letter from Ron Wesley. "What's with all the noises and what took you so long?" Harry questioned his bird as he took the piece of parchment from Hedwig and giving the bird a little treat. The snowy owl hooted twice as the answer. Harry opened the letter and he looked a little disappointed since it only contained one sentence,

Dear Harry,

Get all your things together; I am coming to get you at sharp 11:00 a.m. (your fire place)

Ronald Wesley

Harry's eyes widened "at 11:00?" he said out loud, "the fire place?" his lips curled into a small grin remembering what happened on his fourth year to Hogwarts (a/n you know the part where the Wesley's low up te Dursleys fire place trying to get Harry) He turned towards his repaired alarm clock and realized that it was already 10:15. "God I slept in" Harry groaned and started to stuff everything in his trunk thinking about the pair of bright blue eyes in his dream. Around 10:50 he was all ready to go. Pulling the trunk down the stair way got Harry's uncle Vernon's attention from the newspaper he was reading by the fire place. The short man's face turned a bright red when he saw Harry standing a couple of feet in front of him wearing a black cloak that slightly swept the floor behind him, his fire bolt on his left hand along with Hedwig in her cage and he placed the trunk on the floor that he was holding with his right hand. Of course Harry was not looking like an 'ordinary' teenage boy in the middle of the dursley's living room. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" roared uncle Vernon that was probably heard by the entire privet drive citizens. Petunia came rushing towards Vernon from the kitchen with a questioning look and Dudley followed her with a half eaten chocolate dough-nut in his hand. Without even a little pinch of fear Harry answered back: "I'm leaving for…….Hogwarts"

WHAT!

DON'T "YOU" Dare say TH….THA…….THAT WOARD under this roof.

Who do you think u are 'BOY'

All Harry's attention right now was directed to a near by clock that read 10:58.

How dare you igno…….. Harry cut in and said My friend is coming to take me.

YOU ARE "NOT" GOING ANY WHERE; GO BACK TO YOUR ROO…

BOOOOOMMMMMM!

Vernon was thrown to his knees by the sudden explosion behind him. He got up as fast as he could and ran over cowering in a corner along with the other Dursleys. Harry was smiling from ear to ear at the sight of his best friend coming out of the fire place.

'Hello Harry' said the tall young boy with blue eyes and bright red hair. He was thin and had a build body like Harry. It was Harry's best friend Ronald Weasley.

Hi Ron, how are you? asked Harry

I'm fine, ready to go? Answered Ron and turned to the Dursleys.

Hey there I'm taking Harry to my house for the rest f the summer holidays and back to school. The Dursleys just nodded still shocked. Ok then Harry let me help u with your trunk. Then with a small Pop and green smoke Ron and Harry's trunk vanished in side the fire pace. Next it was Harry's turn to go he took Hedwig and his fire bolt and went in to the fire place and said "See u all next summer" and I a flash of green light he vanished.

the burrow

In a matter of seconds Harry came out of the fire place in the magical house of the Wealseys. He saw all the faces smiling at him and received an unexpected tight hug from his other best friend Hermione. "Hermione? When did you come here?" asked Harry surprised. "Yesterday night" said the wavy haired girl smiling widely. "Oh! Harry dear!" came a high pitched soft voice that carried a lot of motherly love, Mrs.Weasley hugged as tight as she can and said "Welcome home dear." Harry returned the hug whole heartedly. 'Yea, I'm finally home' he thought to himself, 'this is where I belong'.

In an enormous castle In the same magical world Same day

"Good morning dear, you've finally decided to wake up" said the man who was really old but still radiating with powerful magic. He was wearing robes in the color of emerald that was long and swept the floor as he walked. His voice was filled with care and concern. Albus Dumbledore watched as the young girl walked down the long stair way towards him smiling brightly showing that his presence has made her really glad. Her raven hair that was up to her waist was flowing behind her, the angelic girl had the eyes of clear sapphire stones; she was a perfect picture in her favorite summer dress. "Good morning uncle Dumbledore" she came running; smiling ear to ear. Any other man would have been fooled by her expression but Dumbledore saw the broken heart and the over flowing sadness in her. He knew what she was expecting from him, but he still didn't have that good news that she has been waiting for this past few months. 'But this might distract her thoughts for a while.' "Sorry I couldn't come yesterday like I said I would but I brought along really good news" the girl was now beaming with happiness. Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder "it is not what you think dear, my best aurors are still out there somewhere looking for your father, I haven't heard from them yet" the smile vanished from her face but before she could bring out the pain in her heart he added "but remember I still have that good news" Dumbledore smiled warmly. The girl nodded putting back another small fake smile. "Your going to go somewhere that you have always wanted go" he said thoughtfully. "I don't understand uncle" she said puzzled. "You my dear…..you are going to Hogwarts this year as a student" and just like he expected he heard a squeal from the girl. "REALLY!" he nodded smiling. Suddenly she stops jumping from and turned to look at Dumbledore in the eye, "Uncle Dumbledore, does this mean that I can be like any other normal girl, I can be free, and……..and have real friends?" she asked bewildered. "Of course dear" he said giving the girl a warm hug. 'You will be happy and I can always be there for you' Dumbledore finally thought and sighed to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So… how was it? My decision on continuing the story or not is totally up to you guys.

So REVIEW!


End file.
